


Insomnia

by Final_fanatic_XV



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Promptis - Freeform, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22218313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Final_fanatic_XV/pseuds/Final_fanatic_XV
Summary: When Prompto can’t sleep, his boyfriend Noctis takes him for a night on the town.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first fanfic I’ve posted, and I’m really excited! Hope you guys like it, and feel free to give me some constructive criticism.

“Night, Prom.” Wispered the prince of Lucis, crawling in bed with his nineteen-year-old boyfriend, then turning off the lights. “G’night, Noct.” Responded the blonde. 

Noctis’s oldest friend, sleep, slowly opened it’s arms, leading him in. Noctis was asleep for Astrals know how long before he awoke to a soft hand tapping his shoulder. “Prom?” Mumbled the bluenette, still half asleep. “Noooct, i can’t sleep.” Prompto pouted “Mn, did you have any coffee?” Noctis asked, shutting his eyes. “C’mon dude, wake up! You know i don't like coffee.” Prompto said, sitting up and shoving Noct’s shoulder. “Uuhg, fine, I’ll get up, but you have yo get ME some coffee.” Offered the prince, rubbing his sleepy eyes. “Anything for my night light.” Prompto agreed, leaving the room. 

Noctis sat up and checked his phone, and the time was 12:04. Prompto had been trying to sleep for nearly an hour prior to waking his boyfriend. The second Noctis put his phone in his pocket, the blonde walked back in the room, steaming cup of coffee in hand. “Made just how my prince likes it.” Prompto said, handing it to Noctis. “Thanks, Sunshine.” Noctis responded, taking a sip of the caffinated liquid. Prompto sat on the edge of the bed beside Noctis, a thoughtful moment of silence begining, while the bluenette sipped his drink. 

After about three minutes, the prince was nearly done his coffee. “Aha!’ Exclaimed Noctis, resulting in the blonde turning toward him, curiosity across his face. “Go get your shoes, Blondie.” Noctis said, kisssing Prompto’s forehead before downing the last sips of his drink. “Where are we going?” Asked Prompto, tying his shoe laces. “You’ll see.” Noctis replied, grabbing his jacket to protect against fall weather. 

Noctis didn't really want to do this, but he knew Prompto had done a lot for him, and the blonde only deserved the best. Once ready they strolled out of the prince’s apartment, Noctis wearing his favorite tee-shirt, a dark grey hoodie, and a slightly puffy black jaket, with dark jeans and black boots with red soles. Prompto was wearing a tee-shirt he got when they went to the chocobo-moogle fair, a fuzzy-insided gray coat, a toque, with skinny blue jeans and dirty white sneakers. 

The marvelous city of Insomnia really lived up to its name as the duo strolled hand-in-hand at quarter past midnight, neon lights flashing everywhere they looked. “C’mon Noct, where are we going?” Prompto asked again. “It’s a surprize.” Noctis answered simply “ I hate surprizes!” Complained the blonde. Noctis stared Prompto down, eyebrows raised as he knew he was lying. Prompto blushed and looked at his feet, knowing he got caught. “You know me too well.” He mumbled. 

Sudenly, Noctis jerked on his arm, leading them into an-“ARCADE!!” Squealed Prompto, letting go of his boyfriends hand and skipping off to play some games. Noctis went to play some games as well, smilling to himself, pleased that he made the right decision of where to go. 

They played for around fifteen minutes before Noctis went to check on Prompto. He quickly found him, and he saw the blonde angrily jamming buttons on a new game called ‘yes rabbit’. “Oh come on! I totaly made that jump you stupid frickin’ rabbit! Listen when i press the button! Thats the, what, 20th time!?” Prompto ranted at the game, not noticing Noctis standing a few feet behind him.

He raised his fist, prepared to punch the game, but Noctis dashed forward, restraining his wrist before he could cause any damages. Prompto flipped around, fear of being banned covering the anger in his eyes. “Hey, sweetie, it’s just me.” Noctis wispered kindly, laughing just a little as the smaller teen fell into his arms, tightly embracing him in a warm hug.

“Let’s get outta here.” Noctis quietly offered. “No! We can’t... not untill I show that stupid bunny!” Yelled Prompto, pulling away from the embrace. “How ‘bout you show it by, uh...” Noctis started, trying to find the right words to get the blonde to leave the arcade, which was only bound to make him more upset. “By eating chocolate!” The bluenette blurted “ ‘Cuz, uh, rabbits can’t eat chocolate, and I, uh, know a place near here.” Noctis lied, not knowing a place near the arcade, or if rabbits could eat chocolate, but he was like, 90% sure they couldn’t. “Oh.. that’s right. Ok, sounds good!” Replied the blonde, and in turn Noctis sighed a breath of relife. “Well, before we go, Im’na go call Luna real quick, seeing as over in Tenabrae it’s a couple hours earlier and she’s probably just about to go to bed.” The prince lied again, before walking outside to make his phone call. 

The phone ringed once. Twice. “Hello?” Anwered the accented man on the other end. “Ignis, i need your help.” Noctis wispered, glancing over to see if Prompto had exited the arcade. He hadn’t. “It is nearly one in the morning, Noct. Why are you calling me so late? Is something the matter?” Asked the advisor, worried. “No no, Iggy, nothings wrong. I just need to know the closest place to my apartment that’s open late and sells chocolate.” Noctis explained quickly, not wanting to keep Prompto waiting.

“Th-wh-ch, chocolates?” Stuttered Ignis, blinkng a few times, confused by his prince’s words. “Uh.. yeah.” the blunette answered, realising how stupid it sounded. “Alright, allow me to get this straight,” Ignis stared, pinching the bridge of his nose “You called me, at 12:47 AM, on a work day, to ask about,” his voice slightly raised with each word “chocolates.” He wispered. Noctis stayed quiet, pondering over how rude it was.

He wanted both of his friends to be happy, but he definatly didn’t want Ignis upset if he had to work with him tomorrow. Ignis gave a breathy sigh. “Sixth avenue, located directly beside the hair salon.” Ignis deadpaned. “Thanks, Iggy!” Noctis said cheerily, and Ignis only responded by hanging up.

Noctis put away his phone and went to go get Prompto, but as soon as he opened the door, he walked directly into someone. “S-sorry.” Stuttered the person as Noctis rubbed his nose in pain. The bluenette looked down to see Prompto rubbing his forehead. “Oh, hi. I was just coming to get you.” Noctis said, making the blonde look up and chuckle a little at not noticing it was Noctis. “Ditto.” He said as they began walking to the location Ignis gave them.

It wasn’t long before they got to the place, and they went in and Prompto ordered some milk chocolate hearts, paying before strolling the streets once again.

Noctis wrapped one arm around his boyfriends waist, and Prompto leaned onto him. “Oh Noct,” The blond said faintly. “Mhm?” Noctis hummed in responce, taking another bite of chocolate. “I’m so glad we met.” He wispered back, taking a bite from his own chocolate. “Me to, Prom, you’re the sunshine in life.” The prince said sincerely “Quit it Noct, you’re making me blush.” The blonde said half-hearted, a slight embarassed frown on his lips. “Well it’s true!” He insisted “Without you, I wouldn’t be here, one in the morning, going to the arcade, eating heart chocolates, talking with my beloved sunshine, going to break into a chocobo ranch, then go home, and fall asleep with you in my arms.” Noctis explained calmly, and Prompto hummed happily in response.

“...wait, WHAT?!” He exclaimed, aknowledging his boyfriend’s words. “C’mon bro, it’ll be fun!” Noctis said with a smile, grabbing Prompto’s hand and pulling him forward.

After a while of running and bickering, the duo were at the further side of town, right beside the fence of a chocobo ranch. “Noooct, you sure about this?” Asked Prompto, bitting his nail. “Sure I’m sure.” Noctis confirmed, climbing over the wooden fence before reaching his hand back for the blonde. He climbed over as quiet as possible, holding onto Noctis’s hand a little too tight. Prompto worried his lower lip between his teeth as they crept over to a sleeping chocobo.

“Awww.” He couldn’t help but wisper when he heard the yellow bird quietly cooing, becoming so enchented that he didn’t pay attention to where his feet were going, landing directly in a water bucket and stumbling. Just before his small frame made contact with the ground, Noctis warped over and caught him. “Be more careful, Sunshine.” He wispered sweetly as the magic blue lights around them faded. “My hero.” Prompto wispered back as the bluenette brushed his yellow bangs from his eyes. They slowly leaned in, savoring the moment. As their lips melded together, they could feel the other’s breath warming their chilled face. They closed their eyes as Prompto laced his fingers through midnig-“What are you doing on my farm?!” Exclaimed a farmer as he stepped onto his porch.

Noctis imediately pulled away, while Prompto was frozen with fear. “I said, what are you dong here?!” The farmer repeated, looking equaly confused as he was upset. “Are you stealing trying to steal my birds?!” He questioned, walking toward the duo. “N-no, sorry sir,” Noctis started finaly “I just wanted to show my friend your chocobos. I’m really sorry for trespassing, it was my stupid idea....” Noctis’s voice slowly faded away as he walked toward the farmer, leaving Prompto to sit and quietly pet the soft chocobo, but his wet feet got colder and colder by the second.

Luckily it was only a few minutes before Noctis walked over and helped him to his feet. “You work it out?” Questioned Prompto. “Hard not to, seeing as I’m a prince.” Noctis laughed, and the blonde mentally facepalmed at forgeting his boyfriend’s social standing.

“Hey Noct, my feet are really cold.” Prompto informed when they once again began strolling the street of Insomnia. “Uh, here, have my socks.” Noctis offered, removing his footwear. “Thanks, Night Light.” Prompto said, making him ever so slightly blush as they sorted out their shoe-sock situation. “And let’s get you a new pair of shoes. You don’t have a warm pair of boots, anyway.” Noctis said, turning down the street that the shop he bought his boots is located.

They went inside, happily surprized it was still open. The duo slowly walked down a few isles before a pair caught Prompto’s eye. They were black boots with white fur at the top that went about three quarters of the way up this calf, and the soles were bright red, matching Noctis’s. “Hey Noct, can i get this pair?” Asked the blonde, knowing the prince would end up paying. “Anything for my Sunshine.” Noctis said after a quick glace at the price tag. He grabbed the boots and payed, as predicted, handing them to Prompto so he could put them on, before going back outside.

As soon as the door closed, a quiet growl was heard from his stomach. “Hey Noct, I-” started Prompto “You’re hungry, I know, I know.” Noctis interupted, thinking of where to get some grub at this hour. “Tummy wants what tummy wants.” Prompto stated, making the bluenette hold back laughter at his childish words. Prompto shot him a familiar ‘what’s-so-funny?’ look, and Noctis just shook his head and grabbed the blonde’s hand, leading him to a terrific bakery he knew of, called the ‘Bunny’s Burrow’. “There’s a bakery down here, it’s one of my favorites.” the prince informed Prompto, getting the younger boy a little exited.

They reached the Bunny’s Burrow in no time, and the second they opened the glass door, delicious sweet and savory scents filled their noses. “Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh!” Squeaked Prompto, bouncing happily on the heels of his new boots. “Who are you, Atnas?” Joked Noctis, casualy checking out the baked goods. “NoctNoctNoct, lookit these! Ooh, what are those? OMG, these are adowabwe!! Oh, what about these? Oh my Astrals, what is that amazing smell?! Noct, lookit-” Prompto said in seconds, before Noctis interupted him by saying “Ok, candy-shop-kid, i need to tell ya something you obviously don’t know. I only have TWO eyes.” This made the lady behind the counter laugh a little, before looking up to see the prince. Before she could start any formalitys, Prompto was to the rescue, bouncing over to chat with her.

“Hello there! I’m Prompto, and me and my buddy are looking for something to eat. Got any recomendations?” He asked, throwing her an award-winning smile. “Well, are you two looking for sweet or savory?” She asked, thinking of what to recomend. “Mm, sweet.” Prompto answered after a moment to think. “My friend here ment to say savory.” Noctis said, walking behind Prompto and placing his hands on his shoulders. “But Noct, I want sweet!” The blonde complained, turning his head toward Noct, their faces just inches apart “Honey, the whole reason we’re here is because you couldn’t sleep. Wanna know what sugar does to ya?” The bluenette explained. Prompto sighed in defeat.

“Savory, please.” He said slightly blushing, turning his attention back toward the cashier. “Uh, well, the special tonight is fresh baked pretzels, but my personal favorite is the rasberry muffins.” She answered, feeling overwelmed in the presence of royalty. “Ooh, rasberry...” Prompto repeated, looking at the said muffins. “We’ll take two of those, please.” Noctis answered, reaching for his wallet. “Yay!” The blonde cheered, grabbing two muffins.

He struggled with the plastic wrap on his muffin, while Noctis payed for them. Prompto finally got the wrapper off, but the second he was going to sink his teeth in, Noctis snached it out of his hand. “Huh? Noct?” Prompto asked, confused. “Not yet Sunshine. I wanna go somewhere special.” Noctis smiled as the began walking once again.

After a short while, the duo arrived at their old high school. “Whadda we doing here?” Prompto asked “Having a picnic.” Noctis replied with a grin. The younger boy gasped, a litte over-enthusiastic for the prince’s liking. “By the tree?!” He squealed, thinking about their favorite hang out spot at lunch time when they were in highschool. The second his boyfriend nodded, Prompto ran ahead, Noctis chasing him soon after. They laughed the whole way, and when they got to the base of the old tree, they plopped down in the dry leaves, panting.

After they caught their breaths, they began casualy munching their muffins, enjoying eachothers company. “You remember that day?”  
Noctis asked after a minute “Which one?” Asked Prompto “The one we spent here together.” He explained terribly “Whif wong?” Laughed the blonde, mouth full of food. “You know the one.” He said, positive Prompto was playing dumb, and nudging him in the ribs so he would stop. Prompto finished chewing and sighed “like it was yesterday.”

*FLASHBACK* 

“Man, the stars are totally beautiful!” Said the sixteen-year-old blonde, Prompto “Yeah, I can really see all the constellations.” Agreed his best friend, Noctis. The highschoolers were laying on their backs in the grass beneath their favorite tree, the one they usualy spent their lunches under, but tonight, Noctis wanted to show his friend the stars.

“I wish I knew the constellations.” Prompto wispered mostly to himself, but Noctis heard anyways, scooting closer so their sides were pressed together, making it easier to point as he named the constellations. “That one is Titan. That one is Lev-” “How do you just know all this?!” Interrupted the blonde “Ignis told me.” Noctis answered simply. “Cool. Well, continue.” Prompto responded. “That one is Leviathan. That one is my father’s parents.” He continued, pointing at a singular star. “Woah, what did they do to get a star!?” He asked “All the kings and queens of Lucis get stars” the bluenette shruged “Lucky, dude. Wish I had a star.” Prompto said, snuggling into Noctis’s side, making the prince’s face heat up.

He was glad the blonde couldn’t see his face as he nervously pointed to a random star. “You, uh, you wanna k-know what, uh, that one is?” He asked, failing to keep his cool demanor. “Uh, suuure?” Responed Prompto, confused by his friends unusual lack of confidence. He opened his mouth to speak, but no air came out of his lungs.

He cleared his throat before trying again “Promptis.” He said finaly, a solar flare wipping across both their cheeks. There was a moment of silence, no one even dared breathe, Noctis’s pounding heart was the only sound. He felt the blonde at his side shake a little, before hearing him say something much too quiet for the prince to hear. “Prompto?” He asked, and the silence broke, and Prompto began sobbing.

They both sat up, and Noctis cradled the smaller boy in his arms, afraid that he completely messed up. He didn’t know what to say, so he just stayed quiet, a few tears of his own falling. “Prompto, I’m sorry, I-” “I can’t belive i’m gonna be a king with you!!” Prompto tearily exclaimed, catching Noctis lips in his. Noctis was stunned, but he managed to kiss him back. When the blonde pulled away, neither of them knew what to say. Noctis desided to cut the tention with a joke. “You mean queen?” They both laughed, the lasts of their tears falling.

*END FLASHBACK*

The boys were now done eating their muffins, and had begun heading home. Only a few blocks away, the duo strolled with fingers laced together, a warm silence surounding them.

Out of the blue, Noctis stopped, and unzipped Prompto’s coat. “Noct? What’re you doing?” Prompto asked, confused. “Don’t you trust me?” He asked, staring into his baby-blue eyes as he slid the fabric off his shoulers. “Mm. ‘Course i do.” He answered, closing his eyes as Noctis took of his hat. “Kay, lets go. It’s only about another block.” The bluenette said as they began walking once again.

Prompto cuddled up to his boyfriend, seeing as in the middle of the night in fall, it’s really cold when you’re just in tee-shirt and jeans “No cuddling.” Noctis said, moving away as his apartment came into veiw. “But Noct, its cold, and all i’m wearing is a tee-shirt!” Prompto complained, just feet away from the building. Noctis gave him a ‘I’m-giving-you-two-seconds-to-correct-yourself-or-you’ll-never-hear-the-end-of-this’ look, and he flushed beet red. “And pants! Tee-shirt and pants.” He blurted as they stepped into the familiar apartment.

They kicked off their boots, and Noctis took off his jacket, before crawling into bed. The bed felt like a wonderful sauna against Prompto’s cold limbs, and he mentaly thanked Noctis for taking off his jacket. “I love you, Night Light.” He wispered, curling into the blunette’s chest. “I love you too, Sunshine.” He wispered, shutting his eyes, sleep quickly enveloping them both. 

THE END.

*bzzt bzzt bzzt* Noctis’s alarm buzzed, alerting him he had to go to work, after sleeping for Astrals know how long, and he let out a loud groan.

THE END.

It was about five minutes. 

THE END (for real).

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I’d love it if you left a comment, and sorry for any typos. C’ya next time!


End file.
